Past Mistakes
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Mary loves her life so much. She did it! She made it out of the life she never wanted to be a part of. She finally had her apple pie life! But is it really as easy as she thinks to get out? Wee!chesters


Mary smiled as she peered out the window at her two young boys playing in the big oak tree outside her home. Even though her oldest was eight and her youngest was nearly four, she still couldn't believe how many times a day she stopped herself and reflected on how much joy the two had brought into her life. She loved every aspect of being a mom and even though it was tough at times, she wouldn't trade any part of it. She thought back to her own childhood; the days on the road, the nights she spent wondering if her dad would make it home, the fear of knowing that the things that the other kids had nightmares about, were actually a reality and she would one day be fighting it like her mother and father were.

Mary was thrilled when she met John. He was her hope. He was her way out of the world she never wanted to be apart of; the world she never wanted her own children to know. Now, watching her kids playing freely, without a care in the world, she was overcome by a warm feeling, she had broken the cycle, she had gotten out, and her kids were now living the apple pie life that she had dreamed about her whole life.

It hadn't been easy to get out, even after John came into the picture. She had been worried after her close call with that demon, but she had never regretted her decision to save John. The years had gone by and still nothing had come of that night. John was still none the wiser about her past life, or what had happened to him, especially the sacrifice that Mary had made and her boys had no clue either about the things that were really lurking in the dark. However, what scared her more than the demon coming for her and her family, was the fact that it hadn't come. The fear could sometimes take over her day to day thoughts, but every time they did she reminded herself that her ten years were up a long time ago, and they were all still alive and breathing.

Little feet and shouts pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mommy," Dean called as the eight year old stepped through the door, "Can we have a snack? We're STARVING."

Mary laughed at her son's over exaggeration, as if he had not just eaten lunch an hour and a half prior. She turned to face the boys and was met with dirt streaked faces and hands.

"Why don't I get a snack ready and you take your brother upstairs to get washed?" She suggested with a slight push towards the stairs.

"Oh alright." He agreed as he grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

Still smiling at her son's antics she turned towards the fridge and got out some apples to cut up and grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboard for dipping. Just as she was done preparing the small snack, she heard quick feet running down the stairs.

"Mom, Sammy's not co'perating, he won't let me wash his face, he just keeps layin' on the floor with his hands coverin' his head." Dean tattled sadly, he didn't enjoy getting his little brother in trouble.

Mary sighed lightly, more in thought than exasperation. She took Dean's hand and guided him back up the stairs, prepared to settle the dispute. What she didn't expect was to find her almost four year old lying on the floor, crying in pain and indeed clutching his forehead tightly.

"Sammy!?" Dean questioned in alarm, seeing that there was clearly something more wrong with his younger brother than he had initially thought.

"Shh," Mary chastened her eldest as she knelt down to pull Sammy into her lap.

"Baby what's wrong?" She questioned the toddler calmly, "You need to tell Mommy what you feel."

Mary got no response and after a few more seconds of gasps, cries and wriggling around, Sammy took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes shot open.

"Momma?" questioned the little one thoughtfully, "Why'd the scary man put that red stuff in the babies mouth?"

Mary looked at her son quizzically, "What do you mean sweetie?"

"The scary man Momma, with the scary yellow eyes," Sam added with a little whimper, "the one who watches me sometimes."

Mary felt the blood drain from her face at the mention of eyes. "Where does he watch you Sammy? Tell Mommy where you see him."

"I dunno," Sam replied thoughtfully, "Sometimes when I sleep I guess, an' when we're at the park, an' in my awake dreams."

Mary let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Every hair seemed to stand on end and she felt like all the warmth had long left every inch of her body. "Sammy," Mary continued shakily, "Did you have an awake dream just now?"

"Mmhmm," Sam mumbled bored, "with the baby, an' the fire. Momma can I have my snack now?"

Mary shook out of her deep thought as her youngest was squirming to get out of her lap. "Oh yeah baby, Dean take your brother downstairs and have your snack, Mommy will be down in a minute ok?"

Dean looked like he was about to protest but must have thought better of it because a second later he nodded slightly at his mom before grabbing Sammy's hand and turning towards the stairs.

Now alone with her thoughts, Mary let the events of the last few minutes sink in. Could this all mean what she thought it meant? Was the scary man with the scary eyes really the very creature that had haunted Mary's dreams for over a decade now? Mary shuttered at the thought. If the yellow eyed demon really was following her son, then Mary was going to find out why. No way was she going to let anything come for her family again. Not on her watch.

**A/N - This was an anon request from tumblr. It was suppose to be a one-shot but I haven't really decided if I am going to add another chapter or more to it...please any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Trying to get back into writing and reviews would encourage me a lot! :) **


End file.
